Derek Shepherd
Derek Shepherd 'is the chief of the neurosurgery service of the Seattle Grace Hospital. He is married to Meredith Grey with whom he have four kids, Jamie Shepherd, Zola Shepherd, Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd. He was previously married to Addison Reilly with whom he had a son, Logan Shepherd. Derek grew up in New York, at age 12 he lost his father, who was murdered by two men in his store, Derek witnessed the scene along his sister, Amelia Shepherd, he saved Amelia's life by preventing her to yell when their father died. 'Relationship: Romantic: Addison Reilly: In medical school, Derek met Addison Reilly, they grow close to eachothers despite the fact that Addison's brother, Archer Montgomery disliked Derek. They got married in 1994, Mark Sloan was Derek's best man and Naomi Bennett was Addison bridesmaid. After the medical school they founded their own private practice. In 1998, they had a son, Logan Shepherd. Addison was not "ready", according to Derek, but the couple was very happy to have a son. Infortunately, their works took too much time and they neglected their son. Their sucess as doctors put a strain on their marriage and the two grew apart. One day, after work, Derek caught Addison in bed with his best friend and Logan's godfather, Mark. Derek left New York and settle down in Seattle where he met Meredith Grey. Addison later come to Seattle for try to give their marriage an another chance but he didn't work and the two get divorced but stay on good terms, particulary for their son. Meredith Grey: Soon after arriving in Seattle, Derek met his future wife Meredith Grey at a bar and went home with her for a one night stand, only to discover the next day that she was a new surgical intern at the hospital. Although she initially rejected his advances as inappropriate due to their working relationship, Meredith eventually agreed to date Derek. Derek then discover that Meredith had a one year old son, Jamie Shepherd. Meredith explained to Derek that Jamie's father was not "in the picture". Misses his son, and sure that Meredith was the woman of his life, Derek adopted Jamie. Derek didn't told to Meredith that he was actually married with a 7 years old son, Logan. Their relationship got a punch when Derek's wife, Addison, came to Seattle for try to give a second chance Derek and her marriage. Derek struggled over his choice, but utimately, his sense of obligation to his marriage vows won, and he left Meredith to return to his wife, he said to Meredith that his choice didn't cancelled the adoption of Jamie. His tentative of reconciliation with Addison didn't work as Derek was still in love with Meredith. He divorced his wife and get back with Meredith. After some minor breakup, they finally married eachother, adopted a little girl, Zola Shepherd and had an second (third, for Derek) son, Bailey Shepherd. Rose: Rose was a scrub nurse in the hospital whom Derek dated during his breakup with Meredith. Their relationship was complicated because Derek was still in love with Meredith. They finally break up when Derek decided too go back with Meredith. Familial: Parents: Christopher Shepherd Derek's father was very important in his life. Derek said that his father was the "father everyone wanted". Derek and Amelia used to go to their father's shop with him. When Derek was 12, his father was shot and Derek saw him died. He said that his life was totally different after this event. He stay shocked by what happened, he have difficulties to deal with patient who murdered someone, and Derek say he miss his father all the time. He gives his name to his oldest son, Logan. Carolyn Shepherd Derek's mother have a big impact on his life. She raised Derek and his sisters as a single mother after their father death. She is the one who can say to Derek the bad thing he did in his life. According to her daughters, Derek is her favorite child as he strongly look alike his father. Siblings: Nancy Shepherd Nancy is Derek's older sister, she is 3 years older than him. She judge a lots of things on her brother's life something who irritate Derek. Derek and Nancy are not very close, but, she named him as her second son, Ben Morgan godfather. Kathleen Shepherd Kathleen is Derek younger sister, she is 1 year younger than him. As child, they were very close of eachother, and when Kathleen fall pregnant at age 18, Derek told her that if she need anything, he would be here. She named him as the baby (Nathan Taylor) godfather. Derek never judge the fact that Kate had children with three different men. Liz Shepherd Liz is Derek younger sister, she is 5 years younger than him. As a teen, Derek often take care of Liz and Amelia who was the baby of the family, Liz saw Derek as a father figure. Growing up they going apart as their didn't see life on the same way. But when Derek needed Liz, she was here for him. Liz tried to get closer to her brother by naming him as her son godfather, Luke Harper. When the Avery foundation proposed her a job in the Seattle Grace, she accepted fast, because she saw this as a chance to get closer to her brother. Amelia Shepherd Amelia is Derek younger sister, she is 7 years younger than him. Derek and Amelia were very close as kids until the day they both witnessed their father murder. After this they didn't talk about the event until their adult age. Derek is the only one who can call Amelia "Amy". Children: Logan Shepherd: Logan is the son of Derek whom he had with Addison Reilly. Derek was 30 when Logan was born. He was very happy to have a son but because of his work's demand, he often neglected his son. When his marriage exploded after his wife affair with Logan's godfather Mark Sloan, Derek left New York and let his son behind him. Logan was 7 and saw this as an abandon. When he came to Seattle with his mother, he didn't wanted to see his father, and was angry when he discovered that his dad had adopted a boy, Jamie Shepherd, considers him as his replacement. With the time and after seeing a psychologist, the father and the son get closer, but Logan left to live in L.A with his mother, but after some time, he get back in Seattle with his father because he didn't get along with one of Addison's former boyfriend. Category:Shepherd family Category:Grey family Category:Divorced Category:Married Category:Fathers Category:Neurosurgeon Category:Surgeon Category:Chief of a service Category:Orphan on father side Category:Maloney family Category:Seattle residents Category:New York former residents Category:Seattle Grace Hospital staff Category:Godparents Category:Characters born in 1968 Category:Addison Reilly romantic relationship Category:Meredith Grey romantic relationship Category:Dead Category:Characters dead in 2015 Category:Death in Washington